Sue
Sue Squirrel is a female version of Scaredy, who has a crush on her. Her first appearance is in the opening of the show, but she appears for first time in the episode Acting Silly. Appearance In the opening, Sue appears with darker colors. When she appears in "Acting Silly", she uses light colors. She has red hair, blue eyes, and pink skin. She wears a green dress. Personality At the start of the episode, Scaredy and Dave met Sue in a bus, she was walking between to birds saying "excuse me, part me ", finally Scaredy could see it, she walks to a sit but first she uses disinfectant and begin to clean the sit before sit down, later she uses deodorant for her mounthat's mean maybe she likes cleaning. She's cute but a little crazy by superititions. When she was with dave and scaredy and dave in Stash n' hoard she said they should be audition for a play, and she need jellybeans cause it's a theater supertition: "a jellybean in you ears, and your audition with no fear", when she was leaving dave said "good luck in your audition", and sue ran frightened and said to dave ¡never said good luck to an actor!, and she said: *giggles*, "it's bad luck, you said break you're leg" , and dave reply "i'll hope you break you're leg" and sue reply thanks. after audition , sue took the jellybean of hear and ate it, scaredy was surprised and ask why she ate it, and she said was a supertitions, "if you got the part, you eat it", she said another supertitions was "everytime you walk to a door, have to do this" and she makes a crazy dance, when finish, she makes scaredy uses a boots with tuna, cause was a supertitions, cause he got the lead, after that she said as she got the lead she can't clean herself or take shower "during the play", cause if she did it, she will give a terrible show. after that sue accidentally get dirty and go crazy, scaredy can't support stay near, scaredy makes a plan to clean sue before the final scenes, cause they will kiss, in the play dave help scaredy, first drop soap on her and later water cleaning sue, sue get in shock and run away from the stage, maybe cause supertitions say "she will give a terrible show if she was clean". Leaving her supertitious side behind, sue it's cute and pretty, she was worry for scaredy when he talked to her and his voice it sounded as taco, scaredy was shamed and sue said : oh¡, are you okay?, and scaredy reply no, dave helped him and sue was looking him worry. they met again in the store, scaredy had problems to introduce his name and sue get close and read his name by his name tag: "scaredy..*giggles and touching scaredy face*, i'm sue. she turned waiting to scaredy kiss her hand *as sing of chivarly*, but scaredy misinterpreted and just hit her hand, but he reacts and apologize with sue and try to said his name and both said "scaredy", one seconds later both was in silence, scaredy was looking sue and sue was crossing her legs and looking to other side until dave frightened both, sue was surprised, scaredy introduce dave, sue look to other side a little shy, but turned it her eyes to them with a little smile. in the auditions sue sit next to scaredy and ask him if he will audition, but sally appears saying she was in her sit, she apologizes but sally throw her away but she didn't show angry after, she just took another chair. when she was reading her lines sally say: "good luck", and sue reply "actually in the theather.." but sally close her mounth and said "i know...good...luck", and sue didn't say nothing. in the auditions sue auditions with scaredy, both was togheter in the stage with a smile and looking each other. sue has her own archenemy called evil cow that bites & hoofs sue she wishes to be married 'Appearances' '-'''opening of season 1, 2 and maybe in 3 (next to Dave) -"pranks for nothing" (Sue's costume) -"acting silly" (all the episode) 'Trivia''' -Sue appears for first time the opening of the season next to dave, with dark colors looking scaredy with indifference but in the episode she use light colors and was cute with scaredy and friends before she go crazy -in "pranks for nothing" scaredy wears as her to make a prank to paddy, but he haven't met sue yet. -sue was acting normal in almost all the episode until she got the part , she said all supertitions was only in theather and for get the lead, thats' mean maybe she use the supertitions just on the plays Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters